iMove In
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Sam and Cat are going to get kicked out the apartment unless they think of a solution fast, and their solution turns out to be Freddie. / iCarly/Sam&Cat / SEDDIE with slight Cabbie and lots of Cam friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hi! So, this is my new story. It's going to be around 15'000 words, and most of it is already written, it's just being edited. Let me know what you think and if you enjoy it!**

"Remind me again why we're going to the old peoples home?" Sam asked when the two of them had stopped at a red light. She turned to Cat who was on the back of her motorcycle. "You know all the wrinkly people there creep me out."

"They're not creepy, Sam. They're just old."

"Why are we going?" Sam asked, checking if the light had turned green yet.

"Nona said she had to talk to us about something important." Cat said. Sam started as the light switched.

"The last time she said that, it was because she'd lost her toothbrush!" Sam shouted over the noise of the traffic. She turned around the corner and into the parking lot of Nona's home.

"Well maybe she's lost it again." Cat said, taking her helmet off. "Toothbrushes are very important, you know."

"Alright, alright. Let's just go see what's up." Sam said, walking next to Cat into the building. The two girls found Nona sitting at a table in the communal area.

"Hey, Nona." Cat greeted, giving her a hug and sitting down.

"Nona." Sam said, sitting next to Cat. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I have something very exciting to tell you girls." Nona said, clasping her hands together. "I'm going to Hawaii!"

"What?" Cat said, leaning forward.

"No way! Cool!" Sam said, excited. "Will you bring me back some food?"

"Well, you see, I'm not just going there for a bit. I'm moving there for good." Nona said. "You see, they've got this really cool retirement home which is right near the beach and they do surfing lessons

and scuba diving and all sorts!"

"You can't leave me!" Cat said. "You're my Nona!"

"Since when can old people surf?" Sam asked.

"Sam, stop joking around!" Cat scolded. "This is serious! Nona, why do you have to go?"

"Look, Cat, this is what I want. It's what I've always wanted. I need to move and do what I want to do whilst I still can!"

"But you cant leave me!"

"You'll be fine! You've got Sam, and we'll find you a nice little apartment where you can continue the babysitting!" Nona said. "Nothing will change."

"What do you mean by apartment? What's wrong with yours?"

"Well, since I'm not going to be here anymore, you can't live there. There has to be someone over 18, and both of you are 17."

"I'm 18 in a few months though, can't we just get away with it until then?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not. The apartment manager is very strict, and when he was informed I was leaving the

country he said you wouldn't be able to stay." Nona said.

"But we've just got settled!" Sam said. "And the business, the kids, our room being decorated. We can't leave."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"Oh, poo." Cat said. "This is terrible!"

"It's not that bad, girls. Look, I have to do this for me. I'm sorry it affects you but-"

"Wait, what if someone moved in with us." Cat said.

"I don't think-" Nona started.

"Cat, you're a genius! We just need someone over 18 to move in with us." Sam said.

"But all my friends are under 18." Cat said. "Unless I get-"

"No, we're not getting Sikowitz to move in with us. He's an old man!" Sam exclaimed.

"He's not old!" Cat defended. "But he is kind of strange sometimes. Hey, what about-"

"No, not the garbage man either."

"But-"

"Or Herb." Sam said. "Look, if we find someone over 18 who's willing to move in with us, can we stay?"

"Well, I'm sure if I speak to the manager he'll-"

"Let's do it." Sam said, getting up from the table. "I know exactly who to ask. Just tell the manager guy that there's an over 18 moving in with us by Friday. When do you leave?"

"Saturday."

"Perfect."

"How do you know this person will want to move in with you?" Nona asked.

"They don't have much of a choice. He's a push-over anyway. And, he kinda owes me one."

"It's a boy?" Nona asked, following them to the exit.

"Well, yes, but don't worry."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you having a boy move in with you."

"He's not like a boy boy." Sam said. "He's a lot like Robbie, in terms of-"

"Oh, that's fine then." Nona said. "Robbie's no harm at all, and he's such a weakling that he'd never

actually make a move on Cat."

"Yeah, this guys very similar." Sam said. "In most ways."

"Well, give him a call then." Nona said. "I'll come visit on Saturday morning to make sure everything okay and to meet this boy."

"Sounds good." Cat agreed, giving Nona a hug. "See you Saturday."

"So, is the guy Freddie?" Cat asked as they walked back into their apartment.

"Yep." Sam said.

"I thought you hated him." Cat said, taking her jacket off. "After he left a few moths ago, you told me you hated him about five hundred times. And reminded me every day how much of a jerk he was and how you never wanted to see him again."

"Well… I do hate him."

"So why do you want him to move in with us?"

"I don't _want_ him to. But it's a solution. He's on summer break before he starts college, wherever the nub chooses. He can move in for a couple of weeks or months just to get the apartment people off our backs. I do hate him, after he stood me up on that meal when he got out of hospital. No-one stands me up."

"You still like him, don't you?"

"No." Sam said. "I've told you like five hundred times I hate him."

"Sam."

"I'm not having this conversation. Now, when are the kids coming?"

"Millie and Rianna are due at 6pm." Cat said.

"Great. They need feeding?"

"No."

"Okay. So… do you want to call Freddie and get him to come here?"

"Shouldn't you call him? Since you like know him and stuff?"

"I don't want to. Besides, you clearly know him as well. Remember when you took him to see all of the freeways? And when you straight-out flirted with him, constantly? And when you had a little dinner-date at bots? And when-"

"Okay, okay, no need to get all jealous. I'll call him. But can I use your phone?"

"Why?"

"Well, I think he's probably more likely to answer. And, you have the contact details saved."

"Sure. Here you go." Sam said, handing cat her phone and then heading for the kitchen. "I'm not

jealous, by the way. And also, I hate him!"

"Sure beans!" Cat called.

"Tell him I really, really hate him!"

Cat dialled Freddie's number. "Sam?" Freddie asked on the other end of the line. "Look, Sam, I want to apologise for-"

"It's not Sam." Cat cut off.

"Cat?" Freddie said in confusion. "Again?"

"Yeah, look-"

"Hey, if you're just going to cause more trouble between us, I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not. I'm not. Look, I'm sorry about all that okay? I was jealous of Jade and Sam and I took it too far.

Look, we need you to come down to LA by Friday."

"What? Why? Is Sam okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Cat said. "We've got a problem, and Sam insists that you're the solution."

"Look, I can't afford to-"

"Sam really wants you here. Well, she claims she doesn't but then she is insisting you come down."

"Go on…"

"We're going to get kicked out of the apartment unless there's an 18 year old living in the apartment, it's the apartment managers rules and it's in the contract. Since you turned 18 a couple of months ago, Sam wants you to come live in the apartment for a bit until the manager gets off our backs."

"My mum would never let me." Freddie said.

"Come on, please? Sam really needs this." Cat said, pleading. "It might make her forgive you for standing her up."

"I've tried to get into contact with her to to tell her how sorry I am about that but she's either blocking my calls or not replying… I even sent a letter but-"

"She ripped that into a million pieces as soon as she saw your handwriting."

"I guessed as much." Freddie said, defeated. "Look, will you just tell her how sorry I am?"

"I will, but she doesn't like me mentioning you. And she tells me on a regular basis that she hates you and you're a jerk. That's one of the things she wanted me to tell you."

"I was actually planning to come down just to-" Freddie stopped and was silent for a beat. "You know what, I'll do it. Tell Sam I'll be there Friday."

"Your mum?" Cat asked.

"I'll deal with her. I need to sort this thing out between me and Sam. I feel dreadful and it was stupid of me to not come down sooner."

"Okay then."

"Take care of Sam until then. See you Friday." Freddie said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here's the next one! Hope you're enjoying it, thank you to those who reviewed!**

Cat sat still for a moment before rolling down through Sam's contacts to find the second person she wanted to speak to. If she was going to be dealing with Sam and Freddie in the same room consistently, she needed the help of an expert. She was confused about Sam and her behaviour towards Freddie when he was here - one minute she hated him and the next she was saving his life - the next she hated him again and then after that she was asking him out for dinner. She knew that Freddie had then stood her up on that date - which made Sam very angry - she spent a few days in bed claiming to be 'ill', when really she was crying and then angrily smashing things - and then she was constantly telling Cat she hated him. She called the one person she knew would be able to help her. The phone rang for quite a while before she picked up. "Sam?" The voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"It's Sam's roommate, Cat." Cat explained.

"Cat?"

"Yeah, her roommate."

"Sam told me about you." Carly said. "Nice to meet you… well, talk to you."

"Nice to talk to you to."

"Is Sam okay?"

"Yes, well, no, well I think so. I just have a few questions about her and Freddie."

"Freddie?" Carly asked. "How do you know Fredd- Wait, does Sam know you're calling me?"

"No, why?"

"It costs a fortune to call from America to Italy."

"It does?"

"Hang on a second. I'll disconnect this call and then use the wifi-call thing on the splash face app. Give me a sec. Just accept the call which comes up." Carly disconnected and then reconnected to Cat. "So, what do you want to know about  
Freddie?"

"Well, when he came to visit, Sam was all-"

"He came to visit? Sam?"

"Yeah, well it's a long story but-"

"She didn't tell me this. We talk like every day. Are you sure it was Freddie?"

"Freddie Benson, yeah. Ex-boyfriend. Really good-looking. Sam saved him from the tuna, she was trying to make him jealous, and then she asked him out for a meal but-"

"But why wouldn't she tell me? Or why wouldn't Freddie tell me? Did anything happen?"

"No, I don't think so. Look I just want to-"

"Is Sam there? I mean, is she about?"

"Yeah, she is, but she doesn't know I'm calling you and-"

"Can you get her on the phone?"

"But-"

"If I speak to Sam I might be able to help you."

"Alright, I'll go get her." Cat walked through to the living area where Sam was sat on the couch watching TV. "Sam, I've  
got Carly on the phone, she wants to talk to you."

"Carly? I thought you was calling the jerk?"

"Carly called your phone and I answered by mistake." Cat said, not wanting her to find out that she actually called Carly.

"Oh, okay." Sam took the phone. "Hey, Carls." Cat went through to the bedroom to give her some privacy, but listened as well as she could through the door.

"Hey." Carly replied on the phone. "So, Cat and I were just chatting on the phone. She seems nice."

"She's great." Sam smiled.

"And how are you and Freddie?" Carly asked, getting straight to the point.

"Fine. Hey, did you hear about-"

"Sam! You and Freddie, have you been speaking lately? How is he? Have you-"

"We're fine." Sam cut her off.

"But you never talk about him anymore!" Carly complained, sitting down on the bed in her room in Italy. "Please just open up!"

"There's nothing to open up about."

"Oh, you know there is, Miss Puckett. What happened after you saved Freddie from the tuna?"

"What?" Sam narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about that?"

"Just tell me Sam."

"I- we just- how do you know, Shay?" Sam was fuming. "I swear, Cat is going to get-"

"She came to me for help, Sam. She was confused and she assumed I already knew about it - which I should have done! Look, you and Freddie are-"

"Stop saying his name!" Sam commanded, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

"Oh, stop being so childish." Carly groaned. "Look, Cat said that some major stuff went down between you two. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Nothing even happened. We just met up… and stuff…"

"Yeah, and stuff. You were jealous weren't you? You got all protective? You tried to make Freddie jealous? You saved his life? You offered to take him out on a meal? I think that's some pretty important stuff, Sam. Why didn't you- oh my god Sam, are you crying!" Carly stopped when she heard the sniffles of her best friend, who she could read like a book - even over the phone. Sam hiccuped though her tears. "I'm sorry for bringing all back. You know I can't control myself when it comes to you and Freddie- I just- oh, I'm such a freak."

Sam couldn't help but giggle. "It's fine, cupcake. I just haven't accepted what happened yet… I'm still dealing with it"

"But what did happen? I mean, I know the basics but…"

"I'm not ready." Sam wiped her tears away. "I promise, Carls, I'll tell you every little juicy detail soon."

"I understand. But I just want to know one thing… have you spoken to him since?"

"No… he keeps calling and texting but I'm ignoring him. I thought we had something again, Carly. But then after the incident he just abandoned me. He left me at the restaurant for two hours just waiting. I was so, so angry but now I'd do anything just to… I hate him. I really, really hate him."

"I wouldn't believe that in a million years, Sam."

"I do hate him, Carly… please let me hate him."

"Whatever floats your boat!" Carly rolled her eyes. Sam sniffled. "Look, I'll let you go now. I know I've annoyed you  
enough."

"You have been pretty annoying." Sam laughed. "But, before you go… Freddie's coming down on Friday. He's helping me with some stuff at the apartment, I didn't want to have to ask him, but I've kinda had no choice. I'll keep you updated."

"I feel like there's so much more going on in your little head then you're telling me, Sam." Carly sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Carls." Sam said. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. Hey, can I just speak to Cat again?"

"Sure." Sam said quickly and passed the phone back. She walked swiftly into the bedroom and collapsed onto her bed, then burst out crying.

Cat continued to talk to Carly. "Hey, Cat?" Carly said.

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep me updated, please? Anything that happens with Sam. Let me know she's alright. And keep me informed on this whole Freddie thing. I can't really trust Sam to."

"Okay." Cat said. "It'll be nice to have some help, anyway. I can't understand Sam when she's like this. All down and stuff."

"I'll add you on Spashface, okay? So we can wifi call?"

"Sounds great."

"Okay, what's your last name?"

"Valentine."

"Okay, Cat Valentine. I'll speak to you soon then, okay?"

"Okay!" Cat said, then hung up.  
_

Carly called Freddie via the wifi call, and he picked up almost immediately. "Hey, Carly!"

"Freddie, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Freddie said. Truth to be told, he was still a little in shock about the situation in LA, and was still trying to think of a way to persuade his mum.

"You don't sound okay." Carly said. "Are you stressed about Friday? Seeing Sam?"

"Sam told you?" Freddie asked in shock. The plans had only been made not too long ago, and he didn't know Sam was that keen on talking about him.

"Yeah, in a fashion. She's working on talking about things, you know what she's like."

"Yeah." Freddie agreed. He almost sounded sad.

"Will you talk to me about when you went to visit her? You know, the tuna thing?" Carly wanted to know Freddie's side to the story, and also to see if their stories matched up.

"Yeah." Freddie said. "I need to talk to someone about it. The guilt is eating me alive, I feel so bad." Freddie took a deep breath. "Okay, Carly. What do you want to know? I promise I'm going to be completely truthful."

"I'm so happy you want to talk. It'll help me figure out why Sam's acting the way she is as well. Right. Okay. So, question number one. Why did you go and visit Sam in the first place?"

"I got a call from her roommate, Cat, telling me that she'd be badly hurt, so I went down to Venice to see her."

"And what happened when you got there?"

"Sam was no-where to be seen. Cat started flirting with me, telling me I was handsome and stuff… and I just went with it. I went on a date with her. By this point, I'd given up on the idea of Sam ever loving me again… so I decided to go out with Cat. I regret the decision so much… I can't believe I ever did it. I should have known that it would only make me want Sam more."

"Oh Freddie…" Carly sighed. "I had no idea you still loved her…"

"I don't now." Freddie shook his head. "I'm completely over her now. Those feelings are long gone."

"Right." Carly rolled her eyes. "Anyway. What happened next?"

"Well Sam came to the place with a different friend and was really angry with me… I don't really blame her. She was so, so angry that I hadn't come to see her even though I was in Venice. She was angry at Cat, too. They had a big fall out. Sam got back at Cat, and at me as well, by flirting up Cat's sort-of-boyfriend Robbie. She kissed him and everything! Anyway, Sam was due to ride her motorcycle over a pool of deadly tuna. Cat was worried about her safety so locked Sam in a closet. I had no idea about this and went to the event really worried about Sam. Cat ended up driving the bike into the podium that me and Robbie were on, and we fell into these Tuna, which ended up biting us all over. Sam jumped in and saved me, dragging me out of the pool. Robbie and I had to go into hospital with our injuries. I was bandaged up almost all over."

"Oh, bless you." Carly frowned.

"I guess it was kind of like Karma for going out with Cat in some way. Sam and Cat spent a lot of time in the room with us, and before she left she suggested we go out for something to eat… kind of like a date. I agreed. However, when the date came, which was also the date I was released from hospital… I just kinda freaked. I left Venice."

"Why?" Carly asked, shocked that Freddie would run from the chance of a date with Sam.

"I'd had a dream the night before… it was like a montage of all my favourite memories of Sam. Then, I had a vision of Sam completely rejecting me… and I knew I was stupid. Why would she ever love me again? I had one amazing chance with her and I blew it. She would never love me… and I knew that would kill me. So I left. About a week later I regretted it completely. It was so stupid of me, and even if she hadn't of liked me back there was still no need to leave her waiting at the restaurant. It was so selfish of me."

"Thank you so much for telling me this and being so honest with me." Carly said. "What you did was stupid… but I know you'll be able to make it right with Sam. You're crazy for each other. There's a bond there that's more than most married couples have… You belong together. Even if you just end up a best friends, you need each other in your lives. Please, Freddie. Believe me."

"I do believe you, Carly. I know I need Sam. It's whether Sam can forgive me."

"Well, I guess we'll find out when you go see her on Friday!" Carly said. "Please, please try your best to make up with her."

"I will. She just ignores me so much now, I'm surprised she even wants me there."

"It's a good chance to make things right between you though."

"I guess so." Freddie said. "Thank you so much Carly. And thanks for understanding."

"What are friends for?" Carly grinned. "I'll speak to you soon, okay? Keep me updated about you and Sam."

"I will do. Bye, Carly."

"Bye, Freddie."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sam may seem a bit out of character in these, but I think overall she was very out of character in Sam and Cat, or maybe she just changed as a person. I've always thought Freddie makes her act completely different anyway! Enjoy!**

Friday came just as quickly as Sam expected it would. Freddie texted Sam to tell her he would be arriving at the airport at 12pm, so would arrive at Sam's for about 12:30. Sam texted him back a simple 'Ok', but it was more than simple, really, as it was the first time she'd replied to a message of his since the tuna incident.

When Freddie arrived at 12:35, Sam made Cat answer the door, but did stand behind her and wait. "Hey, Cat." Freddie said, noticing her first. "How are you?" He looked around the apartment before noticing Sam stood behind Cat, looking at the floor.

"Sam." He said, putting his bags down as Cat closed the door behind him. "It's so good to see you."

"Don't you start with that." Sam said, looking at him, but avoiding his gaze. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, Sam and I'm so sorry that I-"

"Stop." Sam said, turning away and starting to walk towards the kitchen.

"Sam-"

"Look, you're here to fill a purpose, we need you to live here for a few weeks just so the apartment manager will get off our backs, and then you can go. You're not here to get forgiveness."

"But Sam if you'll just listen-"

"No!" Sam stressed, walking through to the bedroom.

"Sam!" Freddie turned towards Cat.

"She's just like that sometimes." Cat said weakly.

"Trust me, I know." Freddie said. He walked over to his bags and took out a carrier bag, checking what was inside before taking it towards the girls bedroom. "Wish me luck." He said. he didn't wait for Cat's reply before going in. He saw Sam sat on her bed, staring at the wall.

"What do you want, dork?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"I just came to-"

"There was no need for that in there." Sam cut him off.

"For what?"

"For the apologies. I know you're not sorry."

"I am sorry! It was the biggest mistake of my life!"

"But it's all fake, Freddie, I know your game. You're just doing this for Carly."

"Carly has nothing to do with this! It's about you, Sam. I want to be close to you again. I've missed you." Freddie sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well, who's fault is that?" Sam rolled her eyes sarcastically. "If you even try to blame me I swear-"

"I'm not going to blame you. It was completely my fault that we fell apart. I left you Sam, and it was the worst decision I've ever made."

"But why would you do it? I sat in that restaurant, Freddie, for two hours waiting for you to show up. Two hours! I looked like an absolute weirdo, and when I realised you weren't showing up I cried for hours on a bench. You were such an idiot and I absolutely hate you for it." Sam said, tearing up. Freddie handed her the plastic bag which was next to him. She gave him a confused look before peeking inside to see her favourite ham from Seattle - the most expensive one from Hank's Hams, and a cardboard box which had the Galini's Pie logo on top. Sam looked back up at him.

"You have every right to hate me - heck, I hate me." He pulled her into a hug, thankful that Sam let him. "If you want to know why I did it, I can tell you. However, I know you won't like the answer. Please don't let it change anything between us." Freddie was starting to tear up himself. He started to stroke Sam's hair. "I was afraid to fall even deeper in love with you."

"You love me?" Sam asked, wiping her tears.

"I do, Sam, I really do. I've loved you forever. When I told you I loved you all those years ago, I meant it. And I still do. Meeting up with you when I thought you were hurt… I was so worried. I knew that as soon as I saw you I was going to fall in love with you even deeper. Sam, what I did was so selfish and so cruel and it was the worst decision of my life. But I knew I was going to fall hard and I knew you were completely over me. I thought it would make you angry that I wasn't over you… and I just wanted you to be happy. I still do. And I thought making you happy meant leaving you, so you could continue being happy with Cat and find a boyfriend who was way cooler than me… and just be happy." Both Sam and Freddie were in floods of tears by now.

"Oh, Freddie." Sam sobbed, hugging him harder. "I never got over you… that's what I wanted to talk about at the restaurant. I appreciate why you did stand me up… but it was still a stupid move okay? And I'm still in the process of forgiveness. You really, really hurt me, Freddie. It'll take me a while to be back to normal with you… but I will be eventually. Please just give me some time… and please don't fall out of love with me in the process."

"I promise I'll always love you." Freddie smiled, holding her at arms length and stroking her cheek. "Always."

"Thanks, Freddie." Sam whispered, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. "I'm sorry I'm being awkward."

"Oh, Sam, you're not being awkward. I hurt you so bad and I'll never forgive myself for that. You're taking it quite lightly, actually. I'm not in hospital, am I?"

"Not yet you're not." Sam laughed, standing up and then pulling Freddie up. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"I'll put some of this ham into a sandwich."

"Thanks, Freddie." Sam looked at him in the eyes one last time and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ham here we come!" She grinned, skipping out of the room. Freddie blinked slowly, in awe of her.

"She's gonna be the death of me." He whispered to himself.

When Sam re-entered the living area, Cat noticed her brighter mood. Sam flicked on the kitchen light and went to the fridge, pulling out the ingredients for the sandwich. "Someone's a happy bunny!" Cat commented, this was the brightest she'd seen Sam in weeks.

"I'll tell you about it later!" Sam grinned.

"Woah, someone's a very happy bunny!" Cat corrected herself, pleased that Sam seemed happy.

"Do you want a ham sandwich as well?" Freddie asked Cat.

"Ohhh, yes please!"

"Make mine first." Sam commanded, flopping down on the couch.

"I wouldn't do it any other way, Princess Puckett."

Freddie continued to make the sandwiches until the three of them were squashed up on the couch stuffing their faces. "This is just as amazing as I remember it!" Sam grinned. She hadn't had one of these since the two of them were dating (he'd brought his special sauce from home as well) so it was bringing back some amazing memories… and she loved it. She even was so love drugged by the sandwich than she rested her head on Freddie's shoulder. She realised her mistake soon enough, but didn't want to make it seem like an accident, so she left it there, ignoring Cat's raised eyebrows that she was trying to make look suggestive.

"So what's the plan? I mean, I know why I'm here, but what do I need to do?"

"Not much." Sam said. "The manager is coming tomorrow to check that there's an over 18 living with us and to meet you. You just need to act like you're all settled in, we had the box room converted into a spare room so you'll be staying in there. You need to say you're staying here and that we'll let them know if you decide to move, those kind of things."

"Okay then."

"He's coming at midday." Cat said.

"How long can you stay for?"

"Quite a while." Freddie replied. "I told my mum I was staying in a hotel. She knows I'm visiting you, and I told her I was also gonna look at the Tech college, which I am."

"You are?" Sam said, taking her head of his shoulder and looking at him.

"I am. It's a really good programme."

"I thought you wanted to go to NYCU." Sam said.

"Yeah. I've got accepted there, as well at Seattle and a scholarship St. Louis. But, I've been offered a scholarship at the Tech college in LA if I can pass their little test that they do. I'm going next week to take it and have a look around."

"I didn't even know you wanted to go here." Sam said. She was shocked.

"It's a really good programme, and the accommodation is great as well. And, you know, I'd be closer to you."

"Yeah." Sam said. She smiled, and could feel herself starting to blush for the first time in a long time.

"You're okay with it?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam repeated, still not really looking at him.

Cat grinned at the pair, who were acting like she wasn't even there, not that she minded. "Hey, I'm just going through there to call someone." She said, before heading to the bedroom. She went onto splash face and called Carly.

"Hey, Carly." She said once she picked up.

"Hey." Carly said. She was happy that Cat had called - she'd done nothing but worry about Sam since their last call. She didn't like it when Sam was unhappy, and being so far away really didn't help as she felt like there was nothing she could do about it. Having a newfound friendship with Cat could help them be closer again - and help her to keep an eye on Sam. "How's Sam?"

"She seems good. Like, really good."

"Oh? That's great!"

"I haven't seen her this happy since before Freddie came to visit the first time."

"Has she been upset since then?"

"She really hasn't been herself."

"Right."

"Freddie came about noon, and she was all angry then, like straight away. But then they both went into our room, and were in there for quite a while, talking or whatever. But then Sam came out and seemed really happy, and so did Freddie. Sam was almost bounding out of the room - and then when we sat down on the couch, she put her head on his shoulder! Like practically snuggling him!"

"No way!" Carly said, excited. "So, does it seem like she likes him?"

"Oh, definitely. Even though she tells me daily she hates him."

"Yeah, she likes to do that." Carly said. "I think a lot of the time it's like she's convincing herself rather than telling you."

"Right." Cat said.

"I feel like I've missed out on so much." Cat said. "I moved to Italy to be with my dad but leaving Sam and Freddie meant that we're really not as close as we used to be. I do regret it sometimes."

"I'm taking care of Sam for you." Cat said. "And now we're friends I can help you stay closer to her."

"I guess so." Carly sighed, still upset. "What's Sam doing now? And Freddie?"

"I left them on the couch talking about Freddie's colleges and stuff."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure." Cat walked through to the other room. "Sam, Carly's on the phone."

"Have you been telling her stuff again?" Sam asked. It was much harder to hide stuff from Carly than it was from everyone else. They just had that special connection. She didn't want Carly asking questions about her and Freddie again.

"No." Cat said.

"Yeah, right." Sam shook her head. She took hold of the phone. "Cat, show Freddie the room. Get settled in and stuff."

"Alright." Freddie said, giving her a big grin. Sam pulled a face at him to stop herself smiling back. She walked through to the bedroom for privacy. "Hey, cupcake." She said to Carly.

"So, tell me. What happened?" Carly asked excitedly.

"Shay, I've literally just got on the phone with you. Tell me how you are. How's your day been?"

"Sam, this is about you. What happened?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Well, my name is Sam Puckett, I was born on-"

"Sam." Carly warned.

"Fine." Sam took a deep breath. "Freddie arrived around noon. Basically, I told him off for apologising to me when he came in because he was being fake. He told me he wasn't and that he meant it. It led onto him explaining why he abandoned me at the restaurant and how it was the worst mistake of his life and blah blah blah…"

"Sam, I know there's much more to the story than that."

"I can't remember!"

"Yeah right."

"Well… He told me he was in love with me… numerous times… and that he hated himself for what he's done to me and our relationship. I told him that I was still in the process of forgiving him. I maybe kinda made him promise he wouldn't fall out of love with me though."

"Sammy!" Carly squealed. "You're so in love with him!"

"Er, no I'm not." Sam denied. "He hurt me, Carly."

"But you love him. You might not know it now, but you do. You two are going to have the perfect wedding and perfect kids and the perfect house and… awww I'm so excited now!"

"You've officially been banned from calling me or Cat" Sam declared. "I'm blocking you."

"No!" Carly protested. "You can't do that!"

"Carly."

"Sam."

"Carly. Stop."

"Nope. Hey, I might even call twice a day if I'm going to get juicy gossip! "

"So close to blocking you!" Sam warned.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over."

"It really is!" Sam sang.

"I'm assuming you've had enough for now though. Don't worry, you can get back to Freddie straight away."

"Shay! I'm hanging up on you now." Sam said, before following through with that. She laughed as she thew the phone down onto the bed next to her. Carly really was a piece of work, but it was lovely to have her back.

 **A/N - Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Enjoy!**

The next morning, Sam woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. She went to watch TV and Freddie was already up, sat on the couch reading a book. "Morning, Sam." He greeted. Sam noticed he was still in his pyjamas, and stared for a second too long.

"Hey, Freddie." Sam said back. Freddie had the same difficulty as her seeing her outfit. Sam sat down on the couch, but with a distance in between them, not wanting to make the same mistake as yesterday.

"Is there anywhere nice round here for breakfast?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. "There's an all you can eat pancake house not too far… do you want to maybe I don't know maybe erm… go for something to eat together… maybe?"

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing." Freddie grinned. "I'll go get ready."

"Cool, I'm going to get a shower but I'll be quick."

"Don't rush." Freddie said. "Take your time."  
_

Sam and Freddie sat down at a table. "Do you think they have any white pepper?" Freddie asked.

"You're obsessed with white pepper. Does it even go with pancakes? Wait, that's not even a question. No it doesn't!" Sam laughed.

"White pepper goes with everything."

"I've got some in my bag." Sam said, reaching into her handbag to find a small tub of it.

"You do? You don't even like it."

Sam frowned. "I know… but I've just made a habit of having some with me ever since…"

"We dated." Freddie finished, knowing Sam couldn't. "Thanks." He took the white pepper from her and placed it next to him. "So, do you want to go get a plate full of pancakes? I'll go order our drinks and pay."

"Okay… Here's some money." Sam said, reaching into her purse. Freddie held onto her arm to stop her.

"Hey, it's my treat."

"But…"

"Go get some pancakes!" Freddie grinned.

A few minutes later, Freddie saw Sam was still at the buffet. "Oi! Sam! I know it's all you can eat but you still have to put the food on a plate!" He shouted, looking at the woman who was shovelling numerous scotch pancakes into her mouth straight out of the container and shaking his head. Sam never changed. "Sam." He warned when she didn't move. He placed his food on the table and went to Sam, filling her plate with the pancakes and then dragging her by her arm back to the table.

Sam tucked straight in, and Freddie leaned across and wiped the syrup off her forehead with a napkin. "How did you even get it all the way up here?" He asked, licking the napkin and then wiping her forehead again. "And you're an adult. I shouldn't still have to be wiping your face during a meal."

Sam said something that wasn't comprehendible. Freddie just laughed and then started on his own breakfast.

As Cat and Robbie were filling their plates at the pancake house, Cat noticed her friends. "Hey, Robbie, it's Seddie."

"What?" Robbie asked, looking around.

"Oh my gosh! They're so cute. Is Freddie cleaning Sam's face? That is adorable!" Cat gushed, moving around the counter to get a better view. "He's smiling at her like…"

"Like I smile at you." Robbie finished. "He's so in love with her."

"We're moving tables so we can spy on them. I need evidence to try and get Sam to admit she likes him."

"…no way, they actually believed Cat was a toddler?" Freddie asked, laughing hard.

"Yep. We got in free by putting Cat in a pram and putting a blanket over her. We had the best day, the rides were amazing."

"That's hilarious!"

"We had some funny times… but I always did miss life back in Seattle. Carly, Spencer, and you."

"Our teenage years were crazy. iCarly gave us some great adventures, but I also loved the nights we all just watched a movie."

"You're so sappy, Benson. Hey, you want some more food?"

"I'm stuffed, thanks." Freddie laughed, wondering how Sam could continue eating.

"Sucks to be you." Sam grinned, heading back to all the food. Freddie just smiled, watching her walk away.

"He's so in love with her." Cat commented, watching Freddie. "Sam's defiantly becoming more normal with him. Well, as normal as Sam gets."

"Is she getting more pancakes?" Robbie asked. "How does she eat so much?"

Sam went back to the table. "These are gorgeous!" She moaned. "I don't get why you don't like them."

"I'm just not a big fan of kiwi pancakes."

"Please try them?" Sam asked, pushing forward her bottom lip. "Pretty please with a kiwi on top?"  
"Sam."

"Please?" Sam tried, batting her eyelashes.

"No-" Freddie was cut off by Sam throwing kiwi in his face. "SAM!"

"SAM!" Sam mocked. Freddie flicked the kiwi back at her.

"That was pathetic." Sam grinned, throwing more pancake pieces at him.

"I'm mature now. I don't have food fights in public any more." Freddie said, flicking another kiwi at her face.

"You're no fun." Sam pretended to be sad, before giggling and throwing two handfuls of pancake at him.

"Sam… we need to run."

"What? Why?" Sam turned around to see an angry waiter glaring at them, moving towards them at top speed. Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and the two of them ran out of the restaurant, and didn't stop until they were back at her motorbike.  
_

The manager of the apartments arrived at twelve o'clock prompt. Sam invited him inside and the three of them sat with the manager at the kitchen table. "Hello, my name is Frank Shepherd." The manager started.

Sam and Cat replied "Hi".

Freddie said "Nice to meet you."

"Right, so, as you're all aware Nona is leaving for Hawaii tonight which means she is no longer a responsible adult in change of the apartment." He said. "But you're taking over, right?" The manager pointed to Freddie.

"Yes, Sir."

"And you are?"

"Fredward Benson." He replied. The man wrote down his name at the top of the form.

"And can I have some form of ID?"

"Yeah, sure." Freddie got his birth certificate from next to him. He had brought it for this very reason, and also as ID for the college next week.

Frank skimmed it over. "Perfect." He started to write down the details. The group were silent for a moment.

"And what is your twos relationship to Fredward Benson?" Frank asked.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked. Why did the man want to know about their Freddie and hers relationship?

"What?" Cat asked.

"I mean, how do you know him? I don't want him to just be some random man off of the street you're using to trick me."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I've had it before. You know, people just getting someone to pretend they live with them just for the application process."

"Right." Sam said. "Well, I can assure you that is not the case here."

"Good." Frank smiled. "So what is your relationship to Fredward? Is he a relative or not? Because if he's just a friend of yours I'd be concerned that-"

"He's my boyfriend." Sam said quickly. The man looked at Sam, as did Freddie. "Well, my fiancee, actually. We haven't got rings or anything because we didn't have the money. But once you get that college scholarship you're going to buy me one, aren't you baby?" Sam looked up at Freddie.

Freddie coughed. "Erm.. yeah, sure baby… baby yeah. Honey. Just once I've got the books and the stationary and equipment I need and stuff. Then your ring is top priority."

Sam grinned at him. "Thanks, baby." She moved closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Wow." Frank said, stunned. "17 and 18 is quite young to be engaged, isn't it? I didn't even realise you had a boyfriend, Miss Puckett."

"Well, we know it's forever." Sam said. "He lived in Seattle, where I'm originally from, and we continued a healthy long-distance relationship. But he proposed a few months back when he came to visit me as a surprise."

"Well, well then." The manager started. "I can see you two, well, really like each other." He coughed. "I can tell this apartment arrangement will work out. You can stay in the apartment."

"Yay!" Cat cheered.

"Thank you so much." Sam grinned.

"Thank you for your time." The man collected his papers and left.

Once he was sure they were gone, Freddie turned to Sam. "What was all that about?" He asked.

"Yeah, why'd you lie to the manager man?" Cat asked. "Unless… it wasn't a lie and you and Freddie have been secretly-"

"It was a lie!" Sam said before Cat could continue. "And Freddie, it was to help us keep the apartment. I mean, he needed to know how we knew you."

"Yeah, you could have said I was a cousin or something!"

"He'd have wanted proof." Sam said. "And he didn't seem keen on the idea of you being a friend, so I just said we were engaged. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Freddie asked. "I think us being engaged is a pretty big deal."

"Naa." Sam shook it off. "Look, it's not like we'll see him again. We won't have to pretend or anything."

"And what about when I move out?"

"Well, then we'll just say you were too much of a nub for me and it didn't work out." Sam grinned. "Look, it's all fine. Hey, look, I'm hungry. Want a sandwich?"

"Yes please!" Freddie replied.

"Go make yourself one then."

"Right." Freddie rolled his eyes, wondering why he ever thought Sam would actually make him a sandwich.

"Make mine first though." Sam commanded, flopping down on the couch.  
_

Sam was settling into bed that night when her phone started to ring. She realised it was still quite early, which is why Carly was calling her, she was just so exhausted by the days events that she thought it was much later. "Hello?" Sam answered.

"Hey, Sammy!" Carly sang.

"Oh no. Here we go again."

"So, how are you and Freddie today?"

"Please don't start."

"Have you had any moments?"

"Is this becoming a daily routine?" Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe if you two stop being so darn cute then- wait, don't stop being cute but-"

"FREDDIE!" Sam shouted, sitting back down on her bed. She put the phone on speaker.

"See? There you go again. Freddie comes to save-"

"What's up, Sam?" Freddie walked into the room.

"Carly's fangirling again."

"Carly! What have we told you about this? It's creepy." Freddie scolded.

"Fine. I'll go, but-"

"No buts. Just go."

"Cat told me about you two at the pancake house." Carly confessed. "White pepper? Food fights? Smiling? Giggling? Holding hands? How do you expect me not to think there's something going on?"

"Stalker." Sam grinned, laughing.

"I'm not done with this!" Carly threatened.

"You so are!" Sam laughed. "I'm hanging up now, Carls."

"Bye!" Carly said, satisfied with the information. Sam hadn't denied there was something going on.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, the three of them were settled into the routine of living together. Sam woke up the that day to the smell of bacon. She ran through the apartment and over to the couch and jumped on, squashing herself right next to Freddie.

"Oh… h-hey Sam."

"Hey, Freddie." Sam said slowly, running a finger down his chest. "That shirt looks good on you."

"T-Thanks…"

"I want some bacon." Sam ordered.

"It's… It's over there." Freddie got up in a daze, walking to the kitchen and getting it for her. Cat stared at the pair of them in shock. She'd never seen Sam act like that before.

"So… erm… I forgot to ask… how was Carly yesterday? Was she okay?" She asked, trying to break the stunned silence around them.

"Great… she just interrogated us about the pancake breakfast that you told her about!" Sam replied.

"Bacon for the princess." Freddie grinned as he handed Sam the plate.

"Thanks."

"Do you want any more, Cat?" Freddie asked, preparing more.

"I'll make it." Cat volunteered, getting up. "Sam and I have something to talk about anyway." She said, dragging Sam over to the kitchen.

"But I'm resting!" Sam complained, having already finished her bacon.

"What was that?" Cat whispered, referring to the moment between Sam and Freddie.

"Me getting what I want?" Sam answered, raising an eyebrow. "And since when do you know how to cook bacon?"

"Er, what happened to taking it slow?"

"Look, can we not talk about this here? The geek over there is clearly listening." Sam whispered.

"Please?"

"Look, I'm still in the process of trusting him, okay? But if I can manipulate him that easily to get food for me then-"

"Oh, cut the nonsense. We both know that's not why you did it."

"He's gorgeous, okay? Look, I'm just trying to ease myself into the idea of liking him again."

"Like you ever stopped." Cat laughed. "You're so-"

"Freddie! Cat needs some help with the bacon!" Sam called, cutting Cat off. "Cat, go your room."

"KK." Cat sang, turning on her heel and skipping to the room.

"So, what's up?" Freddie asked as the two sat down with more bacon.

"I couldn't deal with Cat anymore. She's giving me too much grief about you and I and I needed a break." The two of them moved over to the couch.

"I understand. This morning when you were still asleep she was playing 20 questions again."

"Yeah." Sam sat up straight the couch. "Hey, if we want to get back together, we will - there's no need to rush anything  
when it'll happen eventually anyway and I thi-" Sam's eyes widened. "I've said too much."

"No you haven't. Sam, it's okay to be open about your feelings. You -" Sam cut him off with a kiss. It was short, only four seconds, but the passion felt in that time was enough.

"I'm not ready for a label yet." Sam frowned at him. "I'm not ready to go out with you… but I am ready to show you I like you."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." Freddie smiled at her.

"I know you won't. You do take good care of me." Sam grinned. "I don't know what's up with me at the moment - I'm so sappy!"

"Hey, I like it!" Freddie grinned. "Hey, is okay for me to stoke you? Like your hair? I've missed that." He asked nervously. "But if you're not ready I can-"

"Knock yourself out." Sam smiled at him, moving closer to him and hugging him sideways, resting her head on his shoulder. Freddie put one hand around her waist and used the other to softly stoke her hair. Sam let out a sigh of contentment.

"Is- is this okay?"

"It's perfect, nub." Sam replied, grinning at him before laying her head back and closing her eyes. The two didn't speak, but Freddie hummed the tune of a song off the radio. The moment was only broken a few minutes later by Freddie's phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID.

"I swear your mother always know's when someones getting too close to her baby." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Hey, mum." Freddie opened the call, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"How are you?" His mum asked.

"I'm good. Great, actually."

"Oh, good. And how are things with you and Sam?" Marissa asked, getting straight to the point.

"They're great." Freddie smiled. Sam laughed at his mothers abruptness.

"Hey, Sam, can I speak to you?" Marissa asked, hearing Sam's laugh.

Now it was Freddie's turn to laugh. "Hey, Mrs B." Sam said into the phone.

"Is he treating you right?" Mrs Benson asked. "Is he taking you out and buying you presents?"

"He's treating me great." Sam confirmed. "He's being very sympathetic to my feelings."

"Thats's great." Marissa said. "Freddie, do you know when you're coming back?"

"A couple weeks or so, mum." Freddie said. "I'm just re-connecting with Sam right now, and I'll be looking at the college next week."

"You're so grown up now?" She replied. "Being in love and going to college…"

"Mum!" Freddie exclaimed, embarrassed. Since when did his mum know about his feelings for Sam? "I think it's time for us to go. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Freddibear. Love you!"

"Love you too, mum." He hung up.

"Hanging up on her as soon as feelings are mentioned?" Sam smiled. "Real, mature, Freddie."

"Like you're mature."

"I am too!"

"So now you're mature? Even if you are - which I highly doubt - I know you still can't resist this!" Freddie started to tickle her until the two of them were out of breath. Sam giggled, kissing him on the lips one more time, once again it only lasting a short time, before skipping back off to her room.

"Yep. She'll be the death of me." He confirmed, laying back down on the bed. _

Cat Valentine was waiting for Sam and Freddie to arrive. The three of them were looking after some new triplets that they hadn't babysat before. They were one year old and had moved to the area recently. Their parents were going out for a meal for the first time since the triplets were born. The triplets were all girls, and were named Lily, Ruby and Belle.

Sam and Freddie came into the apartment together, fighting over who had the brownest hair. Freddie, obviously, had an argument that his hair was actually brown, whereas Sam claimed that her hair was browner, she just 'dyed it so I don't look like a nub'. Cat, who was used to these arguments, just let them carry on. A knock was soon heard on the door and in came a stroller carrying three babies.

After a 'thanks',' goodbye', and a 'see you soon', they were left alone.

After five minutes, the triplets were in tears.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sam asked when the noise got too much.

"I don't know!" Freddie said. One thing his mum had not taught him about was babies. Apparently, he was to never do 'that stuff' with a girl.

"Maybe we should let them out." Cat said. "How would you feel if you were cooped up in pram?"

"Good idea." Freddie agreed.

"Good idea." Sam mimicked in a girly voice.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Are you really necessary?"

"Are you-"

"Guys! Let's just put them on the floor with some toys and see how it goes." Cat, Sam and Freddie each unstrapped one child and let them free. At the age they were, the babies started to slowly crawl around. Cat placed two teddies, a toy car and a rattle on the floor.

Lily, who seemed to be the most active, picked up the toy car and hit Belle on the head. "Lily!" Cat scolded. She picked the baby up and took her away from Belle. "Do not hit your sister!"

Lily make a strange sound that went "Nwaa." And then crawled back over to Belle, and then hit her with the car again. "Mwaa."

"Lily!" Freddie said. He picked her up. "That's naughty!" Lily hit Freddie with the car.

"I like her!" Sam giggled.

"You can have her then!" Freddie said and he passed Sam the baby.

"She really doesn't like Belle, does she?" Cat laughed.

"Nope." Sam said. "But she does like me."

Lilly had now moved into a position where she was hugging Sam. Freddie smiled.

Sam was bobbing Lily up and down on her knee. "It seems the babysitting is paying off." Freddie smiled at her.

"I don't mind the kids." Sam said. "And they're cool when they remind me of me."

"You'd be a good mother, too." Freddie said.

"I don't know I could do that. I mean, I would be scared I wasn't good enough."

"You would be, though."

"You think?" Sam asked, continuing to bounce the baby on her knee.

"Yeah." Freddie said. The two of them were silent for a moment, looking into each other's eyes and then awkwardly looking away.

Cat spoke up. "Hey, so me and my friends are going to an Under 21's club next Friday." She said. "Jade suggested you two come. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. It'd be nice to get out." Sam said. "What do you think, Freddie?"

"As long as I won't be intruding." Freddie said.

"Robbie would like to see you again." Cat giggled.

Freddie groaned. "As long as he doesn't start singing his love songs to me again."

"He was only practicing for me." Cat giggled. "Robbie's sweet."

"Since when do you go to Clubs?" Sam asked. "And since when does Robbie?"

"Well, it's Jade's 18th." Cat said. "She's convinced us all to go since she absolutely loves it there."

"Ah right. So it's next Friday?" Sam confirmed.

"Yeah."

"We'll be there." Sam grinned. "Freddie could do with a bit of exposure to clubs to help him man up anyway."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "You do know there's no actual alcohol at the club, right? It's under 21's?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But hopefully just the whole club atmosphere will man you up."

"Right, right, okay." Freddie laughed. He looked at the baby on Sam's knee. "Hey, she must really like you. She's asleep."

"I told you Mama's a boss at this babysitting thing." Sam said.

There was a knock on the door. "Hello? It's Frank Shepherd. I've just come to check all is going okay with the new tenant?" He shouted through the door.

"One sec!" Sam said. She moved closer to Freddie on the couch, and he put his arm around her. Cat went to go and answer the door.

"Hello." He said, once he had been let in. "I'm just doing the rounds and wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"Everything's great." Freddie said. "I love it here."

"Oh good, good." The manager nodded. He smiled. "I see the business is going well?" He looked at the triplets.

"Everything is great." Cat said. Sam looked up at the manager and smiled, but couldn't bring herself to say anything in fear that her voice would be shaky - she sure felt shaky. Freddie having his arm around her was doing strange things to her insides.

"Do you want to stay for a cup of tea?" Freddie asked. Sam wondered how he was able to remain so cool.

"No, no, I'd better get going. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Anytime." Freddie said. He removed his arm from Sam and stood up. "Thanks for stopping by."

"Have a nice evening." The manager said, letting himself out.

 **A/N - Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Sam and Freddie, do you want to come to the beach today?" Cat asked when they sat down for breakfast a few days later. "Me and Robbie are going."

"You and Robbie are going a lot of places recently." Sam raised her eyebrows. "Are you together?"

"No." Cat said, blushing. "I wish we were, though."

"Ask him out then!"

"I think I might have to if he doesn't ask me." Cat said. "So, do you want to come?"

Sam looked at Freddie. "You up for it?"

"Sure!" Freddie said. "It'll be nice to see other parts of the city."

"You're such a geek." Sam laughed. _

The four of them sat in a row on the beach, Cat with Robbie and Sam on either side of her and Freddie next to Robbie. "Hey, Cat, want to go for a little walk?" Robbie asked, standing up and helping her up.

"We'll be back." Cat grinned at the two, who were almost too busy staring at each other to hear.

"Yeah, whatever." Sam dismissed. The two were silent for a moment "Come on Fredlumps, I want ice cream."

"When don't you want ice cream?" Freddie replied, standing up. "Come on."

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Sam whined, holding her arms up towards Freddie.

"I didn't know if I was allowed." Freddie blushed, grabbing her hands and helping her up.

"Oh, so you can kiss me but you can't help me up?"

"I can kiss you?" Freddie asked, grinning.

"Yeah… well no. Only if I want you to."

"And do you want to?"

"Nope. I want ice cream."

"Of course you do, princess."

"I like it when you call me that." Sam smiled at him.

"I noticed. Your cheeks turn a really cute shade of pink." Freddie laughed, stroking her face which made her blush even more. "Wait… can I stroke your face?"

"Yes, nub." Sam rolled her eyes, but smiled at him. "I appreciate how careful you're being." She said as they started to walk.

"Can I hold your hand?" Freddie asked.

"No. But I can hold yours." Sam grinned, taking his hand in hers.

"You're so controlling." Freddie joked.

"Hey, if you want a bit of mama then you play by mama's rules."

"Blueberry?" Freddie asked as they walked into the shop.

"Yep. And you'll get chocolate." Sam replied, grinning. She was so glad Freddie remembered these things about her just like she did about him.

"A blueberry and a chocolate, please." Freddie ordered.

"Okay. Two secs." The woman replied.

"Am I allowed to pay for your ice cream?" Freddie asked, pulling out the money anyway.

"Always. There's nothing better than free food."

"What about a home cooked meal? Lasagne? Is that any better?"

"No way! I love your lasagne!"

"I know you do. I didn't know if you wanted me to make you it tonight. Cat is out with her friends, so you and I could watch a horror movie tonight?" Freddie suggested.

"Perfect." Sam grinned, taking the ice creams from the woman and giving Freddie's a lick before passing it to him.

"Sam, was there any need?" Freddie asked, laughing at her old antics.

Cat and Robbie returned to their spot on the beach to see that their friends were no-where to be seen and that their bags were left unattended. "Trust Sam and Freddie to leave our valuables lying around." Robbie laughed as they sat down on the blanket.

"They were probably too wrapped up in each other to notice." Cat said. "I don't know what went on between them the other day, but since then they've been joined at the hip and-" Cat noticed the pair walking back to the blanket "-they're holding hands!" she squealed.

"Hey guys!" Sam greeted. She noticed Cat hyperventilating. "Cat? Are you okay? what's… oh." Sam realised what she'd noticed. "Get over it." She laughed. The pair sat down on the blanket, not breaking contact.

"So…" Cat encouraged, expecting them to explain. "Are you going out now or…".

Sam laughed. "We're just friends, Cat."

"Friends that hold hands?"

"It happens!" Sam giggled.

Cat just rolled her eyes. "So, have you remembered I'm going out tonight?"

"Yeah." Freddie replied. "Me and Sam are going to… like… chill in separate rooms and stuff… and read…". The other three raised their eyebrows at him.

"You're adorable." Sam commented. "But that was the lamest excuse ever. Freddie and I are going to share his special lasagne and watch some horror films."

"Films? I only agreed to one!" Freddie said.

"Is someone scared?"

"Yes! And I have the right to be."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can find some way to distract you." Sam grinned.

Sam sat on a barstool at the counter. "Freddie, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why… why did you go out with Cat when you came to visit?"

Freddie sighed, regret flashing across his face. "I was hoping that it would help me get over you. I still loved you, and I thought you were completely over me… so I knew I had to get over you somehow. However, as soon as I saw you I knew it wasn't ever going to happen - getting over you, I mean. So, I thought maybe the jealously route would work… I was such a jerk."

"Well I didn't do much better with Robbie. I mean, I was so stupid. I knew I wasn't over you but I thought you were over me… so I tried the jealousy route… I'm so sorry for that. I know it must have hurt you."

"No, what you did was nothing. You were just reacting to my stupidity. I'll never hurt you again."

"I know." Sam looked down. "Thanks for telling me the truth. We've both made some stupid decisions… but I'm glad we're okay now."

"Me too." Freddie left the lasagne to cook and walked over to Sam, pulling her into a hug. Sam went on her tiptoes, taking in his scent. He spun her around.

"Put me down Benson!" Sam said in a fit of laughter. "I'm serious. Come on, hurry up with the lasagne. I'm starving."

"Of course you are." Freddie kissed her on the forehead, and then went back to the kitchen area. "Was that appropriate? I mean… are you ok with that?"

"Yes, Benson, you can kiss me on the forehead. Gosh, you're so nubby."

"But you love it!" Freddie laughed, walking back over to her and kissing her on the forehead numerous times.

"Okay, that's pushing it, lasagne boy. I'm going to go get in my PJ's."

Sam woke up in Freddie's arms, just like she had many times in the night. They had fallen asleep on the couch during the movies. He was hugging her even tighter, if that was possible, and she snuggled further into him. She knew that when Freddie abandoned her, he had been at a really bad point and truly believed that she was happier without him. He was trying to make her happy, and however much it really didn't, the logic was there and she truly did believe him and forgive him now.

"Good morning." Freddie whispered. Sam had been in such deep thought she hadn't even noticed him wake.

"Hey!" Sam smiled, pulling him into a sweet kiss, however only lasting a couple of seconds. The two of them sat up straight, and Sam got up off the couch they had been sleeping on.

"Well hello you two!" Cat laughed from the kitchen where she had been observing them. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Hey!" Sam and Freddie replied in unison.

"You've missed both breakfast and lunch, Sam." Cat said. "It's already two o'clock."

"Freddie!" Sam scolded, hitting him on the chest.

"How is that my fault?" Freddie asked, pulling himself up off the couch and stretching.

"If you weren't so darn comfy I wouldn't have missed food. You're taking me out for food, now."

"I'm so going to broke soon." Freddie commented, heading to the guest room to change.

"Oh, look, they're back." Cat commented to Carly over the phone as Sam and Freddie walked back in after their meal out. "Now Freddie can go tidy his room whilst Sam comes with me."

"What? My room does not need tidying!" Freddie exclaimed, folding his arms.

"Well then, go do that thing which needs doing."

"What are you on about?" Freddie asked.

"That thing. It needs doing. Now. It means Sam and I will be alone but I won't mind at all!" Cat hinted.

"But what am I supposed to be doing?" Freddie asked, confused.

"Oh, for fudge sake. Cat and Carly want a girly chat with me and want you out of the way." Sam explained. "Could you get any more stupid?"

"Sam, it's not nice to call people stupid." Carly scolded through the speaker phone. "But thank you for getting the point across."

"Oh well." Sam grinned, She followed Cat into the bedroom, and the two of them sat on Cat's bed with the phone in front of them on speaker. "What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked, sitting back on the bed.

"You know exactly what we want to talk about." Carly said.

"We're not going out." Sam confirmed. "We're just… exploring."

"Exploring? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're officially friends… but we're sort of going back into our old ways as well. You know… holding hands, cuddling… kissing…"

"You've kissed him?" Carly squealed, fanning herself in excitement.

"Maybe once or twice." Sam smirked. "I can't help myself."

"You're so in love with him."

"I am not." Sam denied, folding her arms.

"There's no point denying it now, Puckett." Carly said.

"Don't you 'Puckett' me." Sam threatened, narrowing her eyes.

"You love him!" Cat sang.

"I so don't!" Sam sang back, rolling her eyes but with a smile on her face that revealed otherwise.

Sam parked her motorcycle in a space outside the LA Technology College. She turned around to look at Freddie, who was on the back of her bike. "How long do you think you'll be?"

"Well, there's a small meeting with the head of department and then the test which will take about half an hour. I find out straight away wether I've got in or not." Freddie took his helmet off.

"Oh wow, that's so soon!" Sam said. "So you'll be making a decision pretty soon about where you're going?"

"Yeah. If I pass this test then I'm defiantly going to come here. If not, then I'll probably choose Seattle."

"Is this one better?"

"Yeah, there's that. But then, there's you here as well." Freddie said. He blushed and looked down.

"You don't have to do this for me." Sam said.

"I'm doing it for me." Freddie said. They were both silent for a moment. "I'd better go in."

"Good luck." Sam said. She gave him a kiss. "I'll be back here at 2 then? Is that enough time?"

"Yeah." Freddie said. "Do you want to go out for something to eat later? My treat?"

"We've got the triplets coming." Sam said. "And Cat's out."

"Tomorrow? How about the breakfast place again?"

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I'd like that."

True to her word, Sam went back for Freddie at two o'clock. As soon as she pulled up she noticed him walking over to her, and could already tell it was good news by the way he was walking - he was almost bounding - and the ginormous grin on his face. "It went well?" She asked.

"I got in!" Freddie exclaimed. "Can I hug you?"

"Yes, you can hug me." Sam laughed. She got off the motorbike and he leaned down to her, squeezing her into a hug. "Well done!" She laughed.

"I'm so happy!" He pulled away from Sam and held both of her hands. "You are okay with this aren't you? Me moving here?"

Sam pretended to think about it. "Well, it is a bit of an inconvenience but-"

"Sam." Freddie warned.

"Of course I'm okay with it, you nub!" Sam laughed. "It's your mother you're going to have a problem with!"


	7. Chapter 7

Carly Shay stepped off the plane and went to the luggage area, waiting patiently for hers to arrive. As she checked her phone she saw she had a private message from Sam on Splashface saying that Freddie had been accepted into the LA college he wanted to get into, meaning that he would be moving to LA at the end of the summer. She had then put a nervous emoji and one kiss. Carly grinned at her phone before checking the luggage once more and then answering quickly, 'I bet you're both over the moon! x' she put back. She finally spotted her bag and grabbed it, heading towards the exit where her pre-booked Taxi was waiting. "Hi!" She said once she got into the taxi.

"What's the address again?" The driver asked. "My system keeps crashing." He hit the device a few times. Carly told him Sam's address. Another text message popped up from Sam - 'I'm not excited! I'm happy for him as a friend but that's all! :) x'. Carly rolled my eyes at her text. She was still in denial?

The taxi pulled up outside Sam and Cats block of apartments. Carly thanked and paid the driver, and then headed through the apartments, looking for number 22. When she found it she took a deep breath before knocking. She was kind of nervous in a way - she hadn't seen Sam or Freddie in so long and now she was seeing them both at the same time. How would they react when she surprised them? Would everything be the same as it used to be? She was also nervous to meet Cat in person - she had replaced Carly as Sam's best friend and she didn't know if she was going to be comfortable around there. She knocked again when no-one answered, and eventually heard some life. "Fredhead, get the door!" She heard Sam scream. Carly chucked.

"Why don't you get the door, you lazy demon?" Freddie shouted back. Carly raised her eyebrows.

"Fredward." Sam shouted back in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. It's not like I was busy or anything but sure-" Freddie opened the door. "Carly!" He shouted. He blinked a few times. "Carly?"

"Why are you shouting Carly's name? If you've gone back to loving her I swear I will-" Sam came up to the door. Her eyes widened. "Carly!"

"Hey, Sam!" Carly grinned. "Hey, Freddie!" Carly dropped her luggage at the door and gave Sam a big hug, before giving Freddie one too. "How are you both?"

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I came to surprise you both. I knew you'd met back up and all and though it'd be a great time for a reunion." Carly said. "Also, I still feel bad for leaving for Italy and leaving you both it was so selfish and-"

"Carly, stop right there." Sam warned. "Look, you don't have to feel guilty. Its okay to do things for yourself sometimes. You needed to see your dad, that made you happy and that's okay. Me and Freddie are fine." The three of them moved to sit on the couch. Carly noticed how close Sam and Freddie sat together, Sam was practically on his lap. "Wow." Carly said. "When did you get all deep and meaningful? And sweet?"

Freddie grinned. "She's been like that a lot recently." He said. He noticed Sam look up at him. "Do you remember the other night when you said-"

"Don't you dare, Fredward." Sam said. She punched his arm. "I'm not sweet."

"Oh, really, because I defiantly recall you-"

"You're pushing it." Sam warned. "Fine, fine, I'll keep it between us." Freddie smiled.

Carly grinned at the pair of them. It was bring back so many memories seeing them like this. "When did you get so bold, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"I know, it's so annoying, isn't it?" Sam laughed. "So, how long are you staying? Did you really come all the way down just to see us?"

"Of course I did. I love you guys and really miss you. I was just hoping to staying for a couple of days, my plane leaves Saturday evening."

"Oh, wow." Sam said.

"That's great, Carly." Freddie added.

"Hey, congratulations on getting into the LA college." Carly remembered.

"Thanks." Freddie said. "Hey, how did you know?"

"Sam text me." Carly said.

Freddie turned to Sam and raised his eyebrows at her. Sam bushed. "You know I'm happy for you." She said, not looking at either one of her friends. Freddie grinned at her.

"So.. where's Cat?" Carly asked, noticing her absence. "Oh, she just went to the shop for some baby food. We'd ran out. She should be back around-" With that, Cat came through the door, holding a plastic carrier back. "Now!" Sam laughed.

"HI!" Cat greeted. "Carly?"

"That's me."

"It's so good to meet you!" Cat giggled. "Hi!" She put her hand out for Carly to shake.

"Hi!" Carly laughed. "It's so good to meet you too!"

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Italy?"

"I've just come to visit Sam and Freddie."

"So, do you want to stay here or have you booked a hotel?" Sam asked.

"Well, I don't mind either way. My dads given me some money so I have enough to cover a hotel or I can stay here if that's okay."

"Of course you can stay here." Sam said.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed. "We'd love that."

"Thanks guys."

"The only problem is, Freddie's got the spare room and this couch is really uncomfortable."

"I have an idea." Cat said.

"What is it?"

"Well… you know you and Freddie…"

"I know them well, yes." Sam confirmed.

"Are you at a point in your relationship where you can share a bed?" She asked, mainly looking for Sam's expression.

"Why the chiz would you want to know that, Valentine?" Freddie asked.

"Well…"

"We don't have a choice, do we?" Sam asked.

"Well, it'd mean that Carly can have Sam's bed for a couple of nights, and you two share the spare room.

"We're ready." Sam said. "We can make it work for a few nights."

"Oh, you guys are the best!" Carly grinned.

The two were silent for a moment. "Are you sure you're okay with that? I can sleep on the floor if you're really not ready." Freddie asked Sam quietly.

"I'm fine with it if you are." Sam smiled.  
_

The three of them went to bots for dinner, and then watched a few films at the apartment. Freddie noticed he wasn't getting half as much attention from Sam as he usually did, but he knew this was because her best friend was in town and she was making the most of it.

As soon as everyone was settled down, Carly proceeded to make a snack for everyone; consisting of hot chocolate and cookies, with the help of Cat. Sam and Freddie went into the spare room to get changed, but by the time that Carly knocked on their door with a plate of warm cookies, they hadn't even managed that as they'd been too busy catching up on what they'd missed. It was so much easier to be themselves when it was just the two of them, but now they were having to hide what they were (whatever they were), they had to make up for lost time as soon as they were behind a closed door.

"Go away!" Sam ordered in-between kisses.

"It's cookies!" Carly offered.

"Not hungry!" Sam replied, attaching herself to Freddie again.

Carly laughed. "I'll leave them outside for whenever you two have finished!"

Freddie got into the bed first, moving himself as close to the wall as possible. Once Sam was ready, she got into the bed and stayed at the opposite side. "I don't think I'm ready to cuddle." She said, yawning and turning so she was facing Freddie. "I'm okay on the couch… but in a bed it just seems too real. You know what I mean?"

"I'm absolutely fine with that, princess. What ever makes you comfortable."

"You're so sweet, Freddie." Sam smiled at him.

"Don't act like you're not!" Freddie laughed. "You're so, so sweet now… like a cherry on top of a cake."

"That's just creepy." Sam giggled. "Do you really think I've changed? I mean I know I have but is it that obvious?"

"It is. You're a lot calmer than you used to be. That's noticeable. You're calmer because you know where you are in life, you know who loves you and who needs you, and you also know how to show your emotions a lot better. But the other thing's that have changed… like how close you get to individuals, how much you share your feelings, your honesty… only those who are close to you can see that. Sam, you've changed so much from when I met you, and from when we dated. You hardly ever shared your feelings before but now you do. I love you exactly the same, I just know how you feel now."

"You still love me?" Sam asked, looking right into his eyes.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Freddie smiled at her, taking her hand. "I said it before and I'll say it again. I love you and I always will. Whether you want to stay as we are, develop into something or take things slower. I'll do whatever you want. All I need you to do is know you're loved, and always will be, even if you decide I'm not the right one for you and you need to move on."

"I'll never move on from you, Fredbag." Sam whispered. "You've got me in far too deep now."

"I love you so, so much Sam."

"Can we cuddle?" Sam asked. "I know I said I wasn't ready, but I think I am. I feel so safe when we- I really have changed, haven't I?" Sam laughed. "I can't believe the words that are coming out of my mouth."

"Come here." Freddie opened up his arms and Sam rolled over and snuggled into him perfectly. "You're absolutely adorable, you know that?" He said.

"Of course I'm adorable." Sam laughed. "I'm Sam Puckett."

Sam and Freddie both woke up quite early the next day and stayed in bed for over an hour just cuddling. Freddie was over the moon that Sam was letting him in so much more now, and Sam was also happy with how content she felt with Freddie - she had always felt there had been something missing since she moved to LA and she felt like Freddie could be the reason why. They eventually got out of bed and dressed one by one in the bathroom, taking a shower in preparation for the club that night.

Once Freddie had served breakfast (Carly had offered to, but Sam told her that, no offence, but Freddie's was the most amazing breakfast in the world) the four of them chilled out until lunch, when Sam and Carly went out to sight-see in LA whilst Cat went to see her Nona's friends at the care home and Freddie sorted some things out for College in the Fall. The four of them then joined back together and went to Tori Vega's house, where they were getting ready for the club. It had been decided that this was where everyone was getting dressed up, the girls in one room and the boys in another. The boys, however, were done far quicker than the girls, and so Andre, Beck, Freddie and Robbie played video games whilst waiting.

"Do I have to straighten my hair?" Sam asked as Carly attempted to glam her up. They were getting ready along with Cat, Jade, Trina and Tori.

"Yes, you do. You'll look gorgeous!" Tori commanded, putting her own mascara on.

"But I don't want to!"

"It'll look nice and different." Carly said.

"But…"

Cat smiled at her friend. "Freddie likes it natural and curly, doesn't he Sam?" She asked, knowing exactly why her friend was protesting.

Sam looked at the carpet. "Maybe."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sam." Carly apologised, going back to focusing on her own hair. "I forgot your little boyfriend has a thing for curls."

"Shut it, Shay." Sam growled, but blushing anyway.

"I knew you two were going out!" Tori grinned, pulling her phone out.

"Stop right there, gossip girl. There's no need to put it on the internet. He's not even my boyfriend." Sam said, taking the phone out of her hand and shutting it down.

"He so is." Carly laughed, loving how worked up her friend was getting.

"He's not!"

"So he's available?" Trina asked, painting her nails.

"Hell no." Sam said, shaking her finger at Trina. "Don't even try, woman, or I'll feed you to my Cat back in Seattle."

"Wow, someones a little defensive." Trina laughed. "I was joking, I know he belongs to you."

"He doesn't belong to me!" Sam sighed, putting her head in her hands. "He just not allowed to belong to anyone else either!"

"Has anyone seen my lipgloss?" Carly asked, changing the subject before Sam committed murder.

"It's here." Jade passed it across.

"What about trying these extensions instead, Sam?" Tori offered, pulling them out of a drawer.

"May I?" Sam asked, holding them up to her hair. "I think I'd like that."

"Go for it." Tori said.

"Why do you have blonde ones, anyway? They're a perfect match!"

"They were Cats from when she went through a blonde phase." Tori explained. "She used to attach them to the wig to make her hair longer."

"You went through a blonde phase?" Sam asked Cat.

"Well, yeah. It was for a guy." Cat explained. "It didn't work out so well." "Oh," Sam said.

"Now hurry up, people!" Carly said. "The boys have been ready for ages!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Are we making a big entrance?" Tori asked excited as the girls prepared to walk down the stairs.

"Nope. Let's just act like we're not thinking about how we look. Let them be graced by our beauty in a subtle way." Sam ordered. "And don't you lot dare say anything about Freddie and I."

The six girls walked down the stairs. "You look gorgeous!" Beck said to Jade as she finished walking down the stairs.

"I know." Jade replied.

"You look beautiful." Robbie said to Cat. She giggled.

Sam left the group, going back up the stairs to look for Freddie who wasn't with the others. "Freddie?" She asked, knocking on the door and opening it slightly. Freddie was stood wearing a checkered shirt and smart jeans, and Sam couldn't help but take in a big breath. Freddie stared at her for a few seconds in awe, before giving her a smile and mouthing that he'd be one minute, continuing his phone conversation.

"Yes, I promise it's all fine mum. Look, I'll talk to you about the accommodation when I get back home but I promise it's safe." He listened for a moment. "Yes, it has a fire escape plan! Look, I'll see you in a few days, mum." He smiled. "Yep, bye. Love you." He hung up the phone. "You." He started, walking up to Sam and putting his hands around her waist. "Look absolutely beautiful. Gorgeous…. perfect." He looked in her eyes, and then gave her a long kiss. "I am so, so lucky. I love you so much Sam."

"That's the first time you've kissed me since… I mean, I've kissed you, but this is the first time you kissed me."

"You were okay with it?" Freddie asked, stroking her hair.

"I was. It feels so good to let you in. I love you, Freddie."

"You do?" Freddie asked, a giant grin on his face. "You really do?"

"I do." Sam grinned back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Freddie grinned, picking her up and spinning her around. When he put her down, they kissed until there was a knock on the door. "Two minutes." Freddie shouted, kissing her again before pulling something out from his pocket. "It's for you. I was hoping to give you at the club at some point but this seems like a better moment." He said, opening the small box to reveal a ring.

"A ring?" Sam asked, taking it from him.

"It's sort of like a promise. A promise that I'll always love you. I want you to be reminded of that whenever you wear it. I love you so so much Sam, and I promise one day you'll have a real engagement ring as well."

"Freddie…"

"I love you so, so much and I'm never, ever going to hurt you again, princess." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you Freddie." Sam smiled. She gave him a long kiss before slipping the ring onto her finger. "I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"This club is so so awesome!" Sam laughed to herself as the friends walked in. "It's the awesomest awesome club ever! It's awesomely awesome!" The five friends following her just laughed, used to this behaviour from the walk to the club, and chose a place to sit down. "Okay, who wants drinks? I'll go get drinks!" Sam bounded up from her seat and jumped up and down.

"Nope. Sit down, Miss Sunshine. I'll go get everyone a peppy cola. It's not a good idea for you - Miss Bounce-alot - to carry five drinks." Tori said, pushing the hyper girl back down. "Trina, come help with the drinks."

"What went on with you and Freddie?" Carly asked, placing her bag next to her on the seat.

Sam stopped. "Nothing, just breathing and stuff." Sam said, looking down to the floor.

"Oh, now she's quiet!" Carly laughed. "It's so cute how nervous you get when you talk about him."

"I don't get nervous!" Sam defended.

"So spill!" Cat encouraged.

"Well… hey this night is about Jade, isn't?"

"Well, yeah." Jade admitted. "However, I do enjoy people being uncomfortable whilst admitting things they don't want to admit."

"So, tell us."

"I'm going to go dance!" Sam proclaimed. "Who's joining me?"

Carly threw the other girls an apologetic look for Sam's lack of explanation about her and Freddie, before joining Sam. "Me!" Carly replied, and the two best friends skipped over to the dance floor and started to dance. "So, what went on with you and Freddie?" Carly asked once they were on the dance floor and away from the other girls. Sam started to bite her lip. "Come on Sam, tell me. I'm your best friend!"

"We just talked." Sam said.

"Sam." Carly said in a forceful tone.

"Okay." Sam took a deep breath. "Just promise not to freak out."

"I promise."

"Well, he told me I looked beautiful… and gorgeous… and perfect. And then he kissed me, for like the first time since we dated. I mean, we've kissed, but I've always initiated it. And then I kind of told him I, erm… really really like him."

"Sam." Carly warned again.

"I love him!" Sam almost shouted. She closer her eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. "I really, really love him. I'm obsessed! I can't stop thinking about him, he's just so sweet and nerdy and I love him so, so much! When we kiss I just… I love him, Carly. I'm in love with him."

"I know, Sam." Carly said. "You've always loved him."

"I know." Sam said. "Sorry I kind of lied when I told youI didn't like him like that anymore."

"Its okay, Sam. I know you struggle with feelings. Tell Freddie exactly how you feel, though."

"I did." Sam grinned. "Well, I told him I love him, not much else. But I will do. It's hard."

"I know, Sam." Carly smiled at her friend.

"And then he gave me this ring." Sam showed Carly her hand with the ring on. "It's like a promise that he'll always love me." "

Wow." Carly looked at the ring. "It's gorgeous!"

"Isn't it?" Sam grinned.

"Go over and see him." Carly said, turning Sam around by her shoulders to see Freddie who was leaning against a wall, watching them.

"I didn't know they'd arrived." Sam said, smiling at Freddie when he smiled at her.

"Go dance with him."

"But I was dancing with you." Sam said.

"You can dance with me later." Carly said. "Go tell him everything you've just told me." She encouraged. "Trust me, he needs it."

"Hey." Sam said once she reached Freddie.

"Hey Sammy." Freddie said back. "How is it even possible you look more beautiful under this light?"

"Sap." Sam said, but she blushed anyway. "But you don't look too bad yourself."

"So you look beautiful and I look not too bad?" Freddie asked, He led her to the dance floor by her hand and put his arms around her waist.

"That's just the way this relationship works, Fredbag." Sam laughed. She put her arms around his neck.

"Relationship?"

Sam froze. "I meant- I mean…"

"I know, Sam. You meant you and I. There doesn't have to be a label."

"I think that would work better." Sam said. She looked into his eyes. "We don't need to force anything."

"We don't. We don't have to be stereotypical. We can do whatever we want."

"We're Sam and Freddie. We'll never be stereotypical."

"Never." Freddie agreed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sam replied. She remembered what Carly said. "I really do love you Freddie. I think about you constantly and I think I want to- wait, I know I want to spend my whole life with you. I'm in love with you."

"I feel exactly the same, Sam. I love you so, so much."

"So how'd it go?" Carly asked Sam as she returned to the group of girls. Sam looked back at Freddie, who was now talking to Beck.

"It went well." Sam said. "I think he knows how I feel now."

"Good." Carly said. "So, do you want to go dance again?"

"Hell yeah!" Sam agreed. She took a big gulp of her drink and then dragged Carly to the dance floor.

Carly, Sam and Freddie left the club earlier than the others as Sam was getting tired, as was Freddie, and Carly wanted to spend a bit more time with them before she had to leave the next day. Freddie carried Sam bridal style into the apartment. She had clearly been so hyper at the club that she had exhausted herself, and fell asleep in the taxi on the way home. She gripped on tightly to his top as he carried her through the apartment and placed her down on the bed, taking her jacket, shoes and socks off before tucking her in. "She's so lucky to have found you again." Carly said, who was watching from the doorway. "She loves you so, so much, you know that?"

"I know." Freddie said, checking Sam was comfortable one last time before turning to Carly and walking out of the room, closing the door behind them. "She's just so perfect." He added.

"You're perfect too, for her." Carly said. The two of them sat down on the couch. "When are you leaving?"

"After this weekend." Freddie said. "My flight is booked for Monday morning."

"Wow." Carly said. "What are you going to do being apart from Sam?"

"I honestly don't know." Freddie sighed. "But, I guess we'll only be apart for one month. I'm coming back down to LA the week before college starts in Fall."

"You've got student accommodation?"

"No, not yet. I've had a look around and I like it, though."

"Can't you move in with Sam?"

"I can't ask her for that." Freddie said, shaking his head. "We've only just literally got back together… if thats what you call it. I don't want to force her into something she's not ready for. Moving in together is a pretty big deal."

"I know, but it's not like you've only just met. You've known each other your whole lives. You're soulmates."

"Maybe eventually we'll live together." Freddie said. "But unless she suggests it, I'll be living in the accommodation. It's not too far from here, and we can still see each other all the time."

"I still can't believe you're actually back together." Carly said after a moments silence.

"Me neither." Freddie said. "I never thought she'd let me back in again after what I did."

"She loves you far too much to let that get in the way." Carly said. "Hey, look after her for me, will you?"

"Huh?"

"I don't feel like I can keep a close eye on her when I'm in Italy. I mean, I know we talk every day, and she's got Cat and all, but just look after her for me, alright?"

"You know I will." Freddie said.

"Thank you." Carly said. She gave him a quick hug. "Hey, I'm going to get going to bed."

"Me too." Freddie yawned. "I'm absolutely shattered. I'll see you in the morning Carly." "Night." Carly said, heading into Sam and Cats room for the night.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Sam said to Carly.

"I'll miss you so much too." Carly pulled her into a hug. "But I'll come back and visit soon, okay? I'll make sure of it."

"Sounds good." Sam said. "And we'll continue to call each other every night?"

"Definitely. And you need to promise to tell me all about the new Seddie chapter in your life." Carly laughed.

"You're obsessed, Shay." Sam laughed. "Hey, where is the nub anyway?"

"He was just getting something from-" Freddie came out the spare room. "Here he is."

"Hey, amigos!" Freddie greeted. "I was just making the bed that someone left a mess this morning." He said, glaring at Sam.

"You are so your mothers son." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Anyway!" Freddie said, shaking his head. "We'll see you soon Carly, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm going to visit as often as I can." Carly grinned. She gave Sam another hug and the gave Freddie one. "Bye!"

"Bye Carls!" Sam and Freddie said in sync. Carly picked up her bags and headed to the taxi.

Freddie and Sam were about to leave for the airport early Monday morning. "Freddie, go take the bags out, will ya?" Sam asked. "I'll just be a minute."

"Ok." Freddie said, smiling at her before closing the door behind him. Sam walked through to the bedroom where Cat was re-arranging her teddies. "I'm just going to take Freddie to the airport."

"Ok." Cat said. She turned to Sam. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course I am. It's not like I'll miss him or anything."

"Sam…"

"He's coming back in the fall. It's only a few weeks."

"Is he coming back to live here?" Cat asked.

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"I mean, he's got college accommodation and…"

"Why don't you ask him if he wants to live with us? We've got the room."

"That's not really part of the college experience. You're supposed to live on your own and be independent and stuff."

"He's still living away from home." Cat said.

"I guess." Sam said. "Would you really be okay with it?"

"Sure beans." Cat said. "Robbie would like it too."

"He would." Sam laughed. "Okay, I'll think about it."

"I'm going to miss you so much." Freddie said whilst they were sat waiting for his plane to arrive. "I am so lucky to have you back. I never thought you'd give me a second chance."

"I guess I'll miss you a bit." Sam laughed. "A lot. A whole lot. But, I mean, we'll see each other soon, yeah?"

"Yeah." Freddie agreed. "And we'll video chat every day?"

"Every day?" Sam whined. She noticed Freddie's glare. "Sure, baby. Every day."

"Good." Freddie grinned at her.

"Hey, erm, you know after summer?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering… well, I asked Cat today and… I spoke to Carly about it as well, the other day… she thought it might be a nice idea if… I mean it was my idea, not hers but I just wanted confirmation and… erm."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam took a deep breath, nervous about what she was going to ask him.

"You don't have to be nervous to ask me, or tell me anything." Freddie reassured. "Just tell me what's on your mind."

"I want you to move in with me." Sam said forcefully.

"I'd love that." Freddie smiled.

They were both silent for a moment, until the announcement read that Freddie's plane had landed and was ready to board. "Well, that's your cue."

"Yep." Freddie said. They both leaned in and shared a long kiss. "Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." Sam said.

A/N - And it's finished! Thank you for all of the reviews guys :)


End file.
